


Have Hope

by xXSoftlyFallingSakuraXx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSoftlyFallingSakuraXx/pseuds/xXSoftlyFallingSakuraXx
Summary: This is based on an idea my friend Naillil had when Kallus visited Ezra and he pretended to dust something off of Ezra's shoulder, it seemed like he was going to place his hand on Ezra's shoulder for comfort. We decided to play this out





	Have Hope

Ezra stood in the corner of his cell his arms crossed and his face set in an expression of anger he couldn't believe that smelly old Lasat had left him with the imperials he knew he hadn't been the best to him but still!

Ezra sighed looking at the ground only to snap his attention to the door when it opens 'I can escape I just need to fool him and..' Ezra looks at the man before him inwardly groaning as he took in the mutton chops and the stiff demeanor he should of known that Kallus would be the first to come.

The ISB agent clears his throat and speaks clearly and authoritative "I am Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau. And you are?" he says

Ezra rolls his eyes "Jabba The Hutt" he says sarcastically staring the imperial down

"Well, Jabba you are here to as bait upon our return to Lothal," Kallus said with a disheveling tint to his voice.

Ezra was floored they were going to use him as bait? were they idiots? Ezra raises a brow "I don't think your going to get anywhere"

Kallu crosses his arms looking disbelievingly at the boy "And why, pray tell, would you think that?" Kallus questioned. "I understand why that Lasat would leave you but the rest of your rebel crew mates would surely consider coming back for you"

Ezra glares "I'm not there 'crew mate' " Ezra protests "but go ahead waste your time".

Kallus waited for a moment looking at Ezra before asking, "Then why were you with them?"

Ezra shrugs "Common goals I didn't feel like dying and they where supposed to drop me back in Lothal"

Kallus drops down on one knee surprising the boy and takes Ezra's chin into his hand looking into those blue orbs, searching for something-and yet, trying to remember something that had been long forgotten. The ISB agent knows he's seen eyes like those somewhere before. And that blue hair to match..."You are a Bridger, aren't you?" he asks

Ezra swallows heavily flinching "No!" he says defensively

Kallus looked at Ezra sternly "Don't lie to me," Kallus said, "I can tell if you're honest or dishonest."

Ezra glares and jerks away his back hitting the wall "How do you know?"

"It's the little signs, the change in attitude to your body language," Kallus exclaimed. "With me, I'm an eye reader, and I can read yours perfectly. You have your mother's eyes Bridger. I'll never forget the day I interrogated her. She was defensive, but she was a kind woman. Her, admittedly splendid, blue orbs showed hope. You may have her eyes but you don't hold the same hope she had." The Imperial looked back to see if the troopers outside were listening in on them. Kallus turns back to Ezra and lowers his voice, "Between you and me, this worries me. A child with no hope is an empty wandering soul, just existing with not much of a purpose in life." The older man reached out a hand to gently hold onto Ezra's shoulder.

"What hope is there to be had? I heard what happens to Jedi and Rebels judging from that I think my hopes are pretty much down the drain" Ezra says

"Yet that doesn't stop the rebellion," Kallus says placing his hands on either side of the Force sensitive teen's head against the wall, trapping Ezra as he questioned him. "And why do you think is that?"

Ezra flinches not looking at Kallus "Because they have hope" he says

"And you have none" Kallus states.

Ezra looks at Kallus incredulously "Aren't you supposed to be saying that hope for is bad and we should just live by imperial standards"

"Yes that is true," Kallus said taking his hands off the wall and standing up, "but it boggles my mind that someone with no hope would risk their own life for those who do."

''I'm not risking my life!" Ezra says "If it wasn't for this i'd be back in Lothal going about my business" Ezra crosses his arms "So dare I ask whats going to happen to me when you get the others?"

"That depends..." Kallus says crossing his arms.

"Depends on what?" Ezra asks

"On your behavior," Kallus said, "and if you show any signs." He vaguely explains

Ezra bites his cheek "Signs?" he asks not liking the sound of that

"Nothing that would concern you at the moment," Kallus said plainly.

Ezra frowns "Alright" he said

Kallus turns to leave the room he pauses at the door "Oh and Bridger? Have hope" he says before leaving.


End file.
